


Gallifrey and Butterflies

by cuddlyharkness



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Butterflies, Cute, Fluff, Gallifrey, M/M, clockwork animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4239153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlyharkness/pseuds/cuddlyharkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and The Doctor make a visit to Gallifrey before the Time War and Jack learns about the clockwork animals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gallifrey and Butterflies

The fields were stretched wide and far with red grass, the gentle air being disturbed by the rough and grating noise of a clashing blue box fading into existence. In a time before the war, two men from the future stepped out beyond the wooden doors. One was tall and lanky, his hair tousled and his face freckled. The other was average in height with broad shoulders and an iconic RAF coat. 

"Ah, here we are...my home, Gallifrey." The lanky man stated, looking around to locate his companion. The doors to the blue box shut, and both men were left standing in the expansive sea of deep red hues. In the distance, a large enclosure that resembled a snow globe rose above the mountains, twinkling with the bright golden light from the dual suns that broke through orange clouds. 

"It's...warm." The other man stated, looking to his partner and chuckling. "Good choice of words, that. It looks beautiful. It explains why you're gorgeous, now doesn't it?" The lanky man chuckled, shaking his head as he started forward into the sea of red. 

"Hold your flirting until we're back home, Jack. There's something I want to show you. The animals on my home planet...they're quite unique. Clockwork, actually. My kind would build clockwork armor for the creatures, everything from the butterflies to the bears." The Doctor explained, walking forward with Jack close behind. The captain followed closely, looking around until his eyes landed on one of the fluttering creatures. 

"What happens if something breaks...? Or one of them...?" Jack questioned, holding out a palm to the fluttering creature that took up residence on the open limb. It's wings twitched slowly, its small antennae wiggling. 

"We would come find them. Fix what broke. And as for if one dies, it doesn't happen often. The clockwork is linked to them, so as long as the cogs and wires are kept well, they keep living. If by chance one of them does die, we revive them..." The Doctor stated, watching the small creature with a sense of fondness. His eyes, the same beautiful golden brown as the mountains in the distance, seemed to glitter with what Jack could easily mistake as the innocence of a young child. Jack smiled, watching as the butterfly took off once more, its gears and cogs moving smoothly as it flew away.

"Thats...beautiful, actually. A beautiful system, a beautiful planet...adds up to a beautiful Time Lord, don't you think?" Jack stated, looking to the Doctor and gently taking his hand. For once, the Doctor didn't discourage the flirting. Funny how a simple butterfly could make wonderful things happen.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a thing for a friend because she needed cheering up. Something she thought up a while back was that Jack and The Doctor could make a trip to Gallifrey before the Time War. Also she thought up the clockwork armor for the animals and bugs. Really she thought of everything, I'm just the mouthpiece. Well, fingers, since this is writing. 
> 
> Either way, it's a cute fluffy story focusing on Jack thinking the Doctor's absolutely beautiful and there are clockwork butterflies.


End file.
